Wishful Thinking
by Cera Mist
Summary: What do you do on someone's birthday? You wish them the best, of course! The people who surround her and love her have accepted her, but sometimes they wish that they could change Shizuku just a bit. Such wishful thinking. So when Shizuku makes a wish on her birthday, so do her friends. Little do they know, their wishful thinking might just be answered.


Wishful Thinking Chapter One: Happy Birthday!

Summary:

What do you do on someone's birthday? You wish them the best, of course! But sometimes, you add in your own desires too. Shizuku has always been independent and a bit of a academic-orientated robot. The people who surround her and love her have accepted that, but sometimes they wish that they could change Shizuku just a bit. Such wishful thinking. So when Shizuku makes a wish on her eighteenth birthday, so do her friends. Little do they know, their wishful thinking might just be answered.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Monster/ Tonari no Kaibutsu kun.

*Note: I will just refer to Asako Natsume as Natsume since most of the characters refer to her as that and this will avoid confusion.

"Mitty! Wait up! Today's your birthday, we should hang out!" Asako Natsume called out, rushing after Shizuku. Natsume had been slaving away, planning the perfect birthday party for Shizuku. After all, today was the day Shizuku turned eighteen.

Shizuku glanced away from her study notes to watch her friend stumble after her. Shizuku let out a sigh and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She flipped the note to reveal the next and waited for Natsume to catch up.

"Go out? Why would I go out when I could study? We have a quiz next week." Shizuku replied, her face blank. Natsume shivered at Shizuku's coldness, but didn't back down. Everyone was expecting her to show up! She had handed out all of the invitations, ordered all the food, and even got Oshima to attend! She was not stopping now even if Shizuku was being stubborn or if those creeps that hung around Yamaken were coming!

"Please Mitty! Just this one time! I'll treat you to something nice!" Natsume called out, latching onto Shizuku's arm. Shizuku stopped and turned around. Her eyes were unusually bright while her face was still blank.

"I want food."

Everything was turning out just like Natsume planned. She couldn't hide her grin as she led Shizuku into a shop. All that was left to do in Natsume's plan was to get Shizuku dressed up and then drag her to the restaurant that all their friends were waiting at.

"Natsume. This isn't the shop I told you about. Isn't this a fashion shop of some kind?" Shizuku asked, instantly realizing what Natsume was trying to accomplish. "You aren't thinking of getting me to dress up to eat, are you?"

Natsume froze, her face darkening. Was she this easy to read? Surely not, Natsume had made sure not to mention anything about dressing up on the way. Also they were only in the lobby, most of the equipment was hidden by a cloth.

"There's a sign outside, dummy." Shizuku cut into Natsume's thoughts. Natsume pouted and kneeled down, clasping onto Shizuku's arm like it was a lifeline.

"Mitty! Just this once, just let me dress you up!" Natsume begged, her bottom lip quivering. Shizuku pondered over her decision before letting out a sigh.

"Just this once, okay?" Shizuku mumbled, turning away and willingly marching towards the stylists. Natsume grinned, her smile like a cat, as she watched the stylists work on Shizuku. She had already bought special clothes for this day as a gift and given it to the stylists. All was left was to check on the progress at the party.

Natsume glanced around before sneaking away into the back room. After shutting the door and locking it, she fished out her phone from her purse. Natsume quickly dialled a number and placed the phone beside her ear.

"Oh hi, Who is this?" A deep voice asked, shouts and crashing coming through the phone. Natsume clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Haru! It's Natsume, do you not have my number labelled?" Natsume hissed, her face darkening.

"Oh! Natsume!" Haru cheered.

"Don't change the subject..."

"Eh?! So cold... How's Shizuku doing?"

Natsume let out a sigh and explained everything that happened while the background sound from Haru's end became increasingly louder.

"Haru! Have you finished all the preparations for the party? Shizuku is almost done changing! Also why is it so loud over at your end? You're in a restaurant, remember that!" Natsume scolded, peeking through the crack between the door and the doorframe. The stylists were already done with her hair and makeup, moving onto the finishing touches and the outfit.

"Uh, what preparations?" Natsume crashed to the ground. Why did she have to entrust Haru to this job? _Haru _of all the responsible people she knew. Which was just Shizuku and Oshima.

"Hand the phone to Sasayan..."

"Eh?! B-but I wanted to talk more!"

"_Now Haru_..."

Natsume waited as Haru shouted for Sasayan to come. Natsume mentally chided herself for trusting Haru with such a large portion of the plan. Of course he wouldn't have gotten it done, he was probably too excited to see Shizuku.

"Ah, hi Natsume." Sasayan's voice crackled through the phone. Natsume let out a sigh, thank goodness. Finally they were gonna get some work done.

"Sasayan, please do the preparations quickly! Shizuku is coming very soon!" Natsume stressed, pacing the room. Sasayan listened carefully as Natsume listed the things that needed to be done.

She was glad she talked to Sasayan. Ever since they started dating, Natsume couldn't calm down her heart when she was near him. She often questioned if he actually liked her.

Natsume hung up after and dashed out of the storage room. She stuffed her phone back into her purse and almost dropped her purse when she spotted Shizuku.

"M-Mitty! You look... so beautiful!" Natsume cried, wrapping her arms around Shizuku.

Shizuku's hair was out of her usual pigtails and was slightly curled and pinned to the side. It fell over her right shoulder like a wavy waterfall. Slight makeup brought out her face and the pale blue dress complimented her figure better than her granny clothes. The blue dress was layered with the silken cloth on the inside with a white, see-through fabric on top. It reached mid-thigh and was strapless. A brown leather belt hugged her waist which matched her brown wedges. On her shoulder was a brown and beige bag that hung down to where her hips were.

"Let's go to the restaurant already. I probably don't look that good." Shizuku grumbled, reaching for her brown, leather jacket.

"She's coming in! Quickly!" Someone whispered, flicking the lights off. The door creaked open and the lights flicked on to see a very surprised Shizuku.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed, poppers going off. Shizuku blinked, surprised. She scanned the room to see everyone that attended their Christmas party last year had come. Also Yuzan had arrived, holding out a poorly wrapped gift.

"Uh, just like my home, this gift is very messy. But I thought you'd like what's inside!" Yuzan smiled, handing it over. The next few hours were spent partying and collecting all the gifts. many of the boys secretly commenting on how cute Shizuku looked. Shizuku had opened all of the gifts up when the cake came out.

"Happy birthday to Shizuku!" Everyone sung as Shizuku was seated in front of the cake. She couldn't help but admit she was happy. The bright smile on her face was proof.

"Make a wish, Shizuku." Yamaken grinned, wrapping his arm around her. Haru withheld the urge to punch Yamaken. After many attempts to hurt him, he had just ended hurting Shizuku. This day was supposed to be for Shizuku, for her happiness. Punching her in the face probably wasn't going to help.

Secretly, while Shizuku made her wish, the others joined in to.

_"I wish Mitty would spend more time with her friends without needing to always study." _

_ "I wish Shizuku would depend on me more."_

_ "I wish Shizuku would consider me as a love interest..."_

_ "I wish the study bug was more attractive and cute! To be as cute like she was today! Being emotionless is so creepy..."_

_ "I wish the study bug could be nicer and show her emotions. Jeez! So cold..." _

Shizuku opened her eyes a light smile playing on her lips. She really couldn't have asked for anything better.

"I really appreciate this guys. I don't know what to say. You guys have really-" Shizuku paused mid sentence, clutching her head. Everyone instantly rushed to her side just as she collapsed into Yamaken's arms. Haru ignored his jealousy and studied Shizuku carefully.

"Let's take her to the doctor. Maybe she was tired?" Natsume suggested, already dialling Shizuku's home number to alert her family of the sudden events.

Everyone agreed and Yamaken carried Shizuku out the door. After calling a cab and reaching the doctor, they were escorted to the waiting room to wait. The next hour was spent with everyone lying around waiting for something to happen.

"Hello there, you may go in and see the patient now. Thank you for waiting patiently." The nurse smiled, opening the door for them. They all piled in, eager to see Shizuku.

"Mitty! Are you o-" Natsume's voice died in her throat. The person before them was _definitely _not who they were expecting.

**A/N: **Hello! I've decided to do another fanfiction to kind of get over my writer's block. I apologize to all of my Broken Pieces fans who were expecting another chapter. I'm almost finished! While you wait, why not enjoy a different fandom? I highly recommend this anime/manga. And to those who know it already, perfect!

-Cera Mist


End file.
